A thin film transistor (“TFT”) typically may be classified as an amorphous TFT or a polysilicon TFT. An amorphous TFT is generally fabricated using an amorphous silicon (“α-Si”) technique, and a polysilicon TFT may be fabricated using a low-temperature polysilicon (“LTPS”) technique. LTPS TFTs have electron mobility greater than 200 cm2/V-sec and hence can have a smaller dimension, a larger aperture ratio and a lower power rating. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional LTPS LCD device 10. LCD device 10 includes a panel 12, a backlight 14, a timing controller 16, and a light emitting diode (“LED”) driver 18. Timing controller 16 provides control signals and video signals to panel 12 through a flexible printed circuit (“FPC”) 20 coupled to panel 12. LED driver 18 drives backlight 14 to illuminate panel 12. LCD device 10 generally operates in a mixed-voltage environment, which may use different voltage levels of, for example, 3 volts (V), 5V, 8.5V and −4V. These different voltage levels generally are provided by external sources. It may be costly to manage these external sources. Furthermore, timing controller 16 and LED driver 18 are formed in separate integrated circuits, disadvantageously resulting in an increase of device size.